Hannibal UVE
by v3nus6
Summary: [AU] La Unidad de Víctimas Especiales de Baltimore, son llamados para resolver un asesinato cuya identidad es desconocida. Este lleva a sucesos pasados en la vida del joven Will Graham alrededor de psiquiatras, en especial uno de renombre como lo es el Dr. Hannibal Lecter.
1. Chapter 1

En el sistema de justicia criminal, las ofensas de índole sexual se consideran especialmente perversas. En la ciudad de Batimore, los detectives que investigan estos terribles delitos son miembros de un escuadrón élite conocido como Unidad de Víctimas Especiales.

Baltimore, Canadá.

Estacionamiento del hotel Georgian House

14 de Febrero del 2014, 5 am

–Bueno ya es hora de entrar a trabajar -dijo un hombre de ayudante de cocina- antes que los huéspedes se despierten y exijan el buffet de desayuno.

–Exigen buena calidad en servicio pero no te dan una buena propina -respondió su compañero, que traía el mismo uniforme-. Odio la temporada de vacaciones –vio a su compañero que se detuvo- ¿qué ocurre?

–¿Qué es todo ese líquido junto a ese auto? –Señalo caminando hacia él- Hay que revisar, puede ser peligroso para el dueño si es el aceite que se está escapando -caminó hacia él lugar- ¡Dios! –Gritó cayendo al suelo- ¡Llama a la policía hay un cuerpo aquí!

Estacionamiento del Hotel Georgian House, 6 am.

–Zeller, ¿qué tenemos? -entró Jack Crawford a la escena del crimen.

–La víctima era un hombre de 22 años, -respondió hincado junto al cuerpo para inspeccionarlo- según por las heridas fue asesinado por golpes -alza un poco la camisa con su pluma para mostrar los moretones formados- y algún objeto que desfiguro su cara –señala la cabeza que ya no tenía rostro por la pelea- eso nos hará imposible la identificación facial.

–¿Por qué se nos asignó este caso? -se cruzó de brazos viendo a Zeller-

–Porque nuestra víctima, traía el pene por fuera -señalo la cintura tapada por un mantel- el gerente del hotel Richard Belzer lo mando a cubrir.

–¿Interrogaron a los empleados? -ahora sus manos estaban sobre sus caderas.

–Sí -dijo uno de los agentes que caminaba hacían ellos- interrogué junto a Beverly a Simón Carpetier y Miguel Sánchez, los que encontraron el cadáver. Nos dijeron que lo encontraron cuando estaban cruzando el estacionamiento para ir a la cocina e iniciar a trabajar.

–Muy bien, Price. ¿Dónde está Beverly? -Pregunto Jack-

–Buscando el arma homicida en el estacionamiento y los basureros cercanos en conjunto con otros oficiales –respondió Jimmy Price.

–Jack, encontré algo más -mencionó Zeller levantándose del lugar entregándole una tarjeta a su superior Crawford-. Es una identificación, nuestra victima al parecer se llama William Graham.

Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore, 12 pm.

–Bien, ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora? -se a cerco el sargento Crawford a su equipo con las manos sobre sus caderas y el labio torcido- ¿alguna noticia de Katz?

–Encontré su nombre en los expedientes de agresión sexual -respondió Zeller con una manzana entre sus manos-. Solo fue una acusación pero no paso a prisión. Sobre el forense, aún esta con el cuerpo y Bev… -arruga la nariz, para luego moverla y taparla con su brazo derecho- ¿qué es ese olor?

–Yo -respondió la agente faltante con el cabello revuelto y pegajoso. Tenía la cara sucia, su chaqueta de cuero café con restos de basura-. Estuve hurgando cuatros contenedores de basura.

–Dime que valió la pena -Jack despego de sus caderas sus manos estirándolas frente de él como si esperada un abrazo pero su rostro serio en conjunto con su cabeza ladeara indicaba que no-.

–Sí -sonrió Bev alzando su brazo derecho donde tenía la bolsa de plástico-. Hallé el arma homicida –se la entrega a Zeller y este la saca mostrándola- una llave de cruz. –sonrió cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus senos en actitud orgullosa-. Además traje video caseros donde nuestra víctima puede verse vivo –sonríe-.

–Excelente -alzo un poco su labio creando una semisonrisa-. Brian, dile a Price que se apure con la autopsia y Beverly lleva el arma homicida a laboratorio, luego ve a darte un baño.

Zeller se reía de ese comentario y Katz solo rodo los ojos ante esa actitud infantil que le molestaba.

–No hace falta irme a buscar -dijo Jimmy corriendo con una carpeta en manos- Aquí tengo los resultados de la autopsia –agitó la carpeta de su mano-. La víctima estuvo en una pelea previa antes de su muerte. Se encontraron marcas de agresión. Posee una marca en su muñeca derecha de un posible agarre.

–Tal vez, lo sujetaron para ser atacado o para que no se libere -mencionó Brian interrumpiendo a Price.

–Tiene un golpe en la nuca, ocasionado al caer al piso del estacionamiento, es decir, que lo empujaron con fuerza. Según la forense, no era algo tan grave para que perdiera el conocimiento pero se le encontró alta dosis de cocaína y alcohol en la sangre, permitiendo que su atacante tenga ventaja sobre él -ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia Jack que se encontraba a su lado derecho-. El arma homicida debió haber sido un objeto pesado para poder matarlo de un golpe y desfigurarle la cara. Creo que el asesino atacó con ira para destrozarle el rostro.

–Este día está mejorando con estas noticias -movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación-. Brian y Bev vayan a la dirección que tiene la identificación de la víctima. Jimmy revisa las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento del hotel.

Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza las órdenes y se dirigieron a su labor.

#127 de Moose Street, 3 pm

–¿Por qué las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse? -comentó Zeller mientras estaban en el auto antes de bajarse a tocar la puerta- pudimos llegar en media hora al lugar, pero tuviste que ir primero a tu casa a bañarte.

–Bueno, te quejabas de mi olor ¿y ahora te quejas de que ya no apeste? -alzo la ceja Beverly viéndole saliendo del auto-

–Solo digo… -tocó la puerta- mis novias anteriores me hicieron esperarlas hasta tres horas en arreglarse.

–No hay nadie en casa -comentó Beverly a ver que nadie responde-. Eso quiere decir que la víctima vivía solo.

–¿Entramos a investigar? -le miró Zeller. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces procedo.

–Disculpen, -la voz de una mujer les hizo girar hacia sus espaldas y ver en la acera a una mujer clara de cabello oscuro y largo. Vestía elegante- ¿Quiénes son?

–Agente Beverly Katz y mi compañero Brian Zeller, somos de la unidad de víctimas especiales -respondió mostrando su placa-. ¿Es la dueña de la casa o una vecina?

–Soy Alana Bloom y sí, vivo aquí -extendió su mano con una expresión de confusión- pasen, por favor -abrió la puerta.

Los agentes pasaron luego que la mujer entrada de primero. Los guio hacia la sala ofreciéndoles que se sienten y unas bebidas frías que les entrego.

–No entiendo porque están en mi hogar -se acomodó el cabello en una coleta y luego bebió de su limonada-

–¿Conoce a William Graham? -Alana afirmo con la cabeza de forma tranquila ante la pregunta de la otra mujer- ¿Era su novio o su esposo?

–Will, era mi hijo -respondió arrugo la frente-. Graham es el apellido de mi ex marido, yo me regrese a mi apellido de soltera. Will conservo el apellido porque siempre tuvo la esperanza que su padre regresará.

–¿Dónde está su marido? -pregunto Katz inclinándose hacia Alana-

–Miami -dijo rápidamente- … pero –miro a Beverly comenzando a preocuparse- ¿por qué me preguntan sobre mi hijo?

Zeller y Katz se miraron uno al otro para que den la mala noticia. Responsabilidad que tomó Katz.

–Señora Bloom -tomó su mano- me temo que su hijo, Will está muerto.

La cara de espanto de Alana fue evidente. Abrió su boca sin gesticular ninguna palabra por la impresión, hasta que un "no" escapo con eco. Las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de forma negativa rechazando la noticia, haciendo que su coleta se deshaga cuando sus manos se fueron a su cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar tirando su vaso contra la pared, donde ella iba a golpearse si no fuera porque Zeller la tomo de la cintura para sujetarla con su cuerpo.

–¡Nooo William! -gritaba y pataleaba- ¡No mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo, mi bebé…! -lloraba- ¡aaaah! ¡Por qué Dios mío!

–Tranquila señora Bloom -le repetía Brian mientras la sujetaba- respire hondo.

–¿Cómo me pide que me tranquilice cuando mi hijo está muerto? -preguntó exaltada.

–Queremos ayudarle y para ello, necesitamos que se tranquilice respondiéndonos algunas preguntas sobre su hijo para buscar sospechosos -agrega el único hombre de la habitación-.

¿Dónde se encontraba su hijo la noche de ayer? –preguntó Beverly.

–No lo sé -dijo Alana limpiando sus lágrimas de su cara con la ayuda de una servilleta-. Desde hace cuatros años que no vive conmigo. Servicios sociales me lo quito porque su psiquiatra me acusó a las autoridades de ser una madre irresponsable. Mencionó que lo abandone y por mi descuido, él entró en depresión y drogas. Incluso estuvo bajo sospecha de intento de violación.

–Efectivamente, leímos sobre la violación -respondió Zeller-. Nos puede hablar sobre eso.

Alana solo afirmo con la cabeza

–No porque sea su madre, digo que es inocente -respondió-. Solo supe que la chica que lo acusó era su novia. No me gusta juzgar a las personas en esa situación ya que ella se retractó en su acusación.

–Muy bien -mencionó Bev- ¿Dónde vivía su hijo cuando se lo quitaron?

–Se lo llevaron al hospital psiquiátrico general de Baltimore -respondió Bev miró a Brian- por los problemas de drogadicción y porque comenzó a presentar esquizofrenia. Sin embargo solo estuvo ahí dos años, luego escapo.

–¿Por qué escapo? -preguntó la agente de pie frente a ella-

–No lo sé -se encogió de hombros torciendo un poco su labio-. Nunca me lo dijo. Había un rumor, donde se le acusaba a su doctor a cargo de realizar experimentos poco ortodoxos sin permiso de los pacientes o responsables legales. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo su psiquiatra de ese momento arrepentido de haberlo mandado con el doctor Chilton.

–¿El doctor Frederick Chilton? -Beverly se agarró de sus caderas y torció sus labios-

–Sí -Alana le vio extrañada- ¿lo conoce?

–Algo así -respondió Zeller sonriéndole-

–¿Creen que sí era cierto eso? Por eso mi hijo huyó del lugar y fue asesinado -se tallo la cara.

No lo sabremos hasta concluir la investigación. –Respondió Bev-

–Apenas ayer hable con él, me dolerá ver la computadora ahora-comentó mientras miraba a su computadora que estaba en el escritorio y se sobaba su brazo derecho derramando lágrimas-

–Señora Bloom, hablo con él. ¿A qué hora fue eso? Porque eso nos puede ayudar estimar la hora del ataque -dijo Brian acercándose a ella-.

–Hablaba con él todos los días por el Skype puntualmente a las cinco -mira el reloj de la pared que marcaba cinco minutos para la hora-. A veces me pedía dinero y otras solo me decía que estaba bien y siempre estaba con un amigo, su nombre es Matthew Brown –sus ojos se abrieron enormes viendo a Zeller-. Él debe saber algo.

La computadora sonó exactamente a las 5:05 pm. Alana estaba sorprendida y se levantó a ver a que se debería cuando gritó cubriendo su rostro con su manos. Beverly se le acerco y observo en la pantalla al chico que estaba en la fotografía de la identificación.

–Will -lo nombró derramando lagrimas- estas vivo.

–Claro, mamá -respondió con una sonrisa. Luego parpadeo cuando Alana lo señalo.

–¡Está vivo! -decía la madre confundida apuntando la pantalla mientras que los dos detectives se acercaban a comprobar la pantalla.

–¿Con quién estas? -preguntó el joven de cabello rizado.

–Con la policía, ellos dijeron que estabas muerto -respondió.

–¿La policía? -en un tono de sorpresa y alterado- No deben verme –se levantó- Adiós para siempre mamá.

Acto seguido Will salió de la video llamada, solo se le vio correr sin apagar la pantalla. Alana solo gritaba evitando que se escapara como siempre, le decía que no huya que ella lo protegerá. Zeller solo miró a Katz, ambos estaban atónitos por ese acto.

En cuanto reaccionaron Beverly pidió su cuenta a Bloom para rastrear donde se realizó el vídeo llamado y encontrar a su hijo. Alana acepto. Ellos agradecieron la ayuda y le prometieron mantenerla al tanto como ella si sabe algo de él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora: **Mil disculpas no me fije que subí nuevamente el capítulo 1 en vez de este nuevo capítulo, ya elimine el anterior y les pongo el correcto. Mil disculpas.

* * *

Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,

División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales

1:30 pm

–Jack -entró Price a su oficina- encontré lo que buscamos –Crawford se levantó de su escritorio y fue hacia el cuarto donde Jimmy miraba los vídeos-. Tienes que ver esto –pone uno de los videos, la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento muestra a dos hombres –apunta- nuestro sospecho y la víctima, ahora fíjate en la hora –señalo lo que se veía en la pantalla- dice que la pelea fue alrededor de las 4 am.

–Dos horas antes que los empleados llegaran -se agarró las caderas y torció sus labios-

–Observa esto -retrocede la cinta unos minutos y lo detiene- nuestra víctima sale del hotel diez minutos antes, y camina hacia el punto de encuentro con su atacante pero…

–El atacante, lo esperaba y están de pie -completo el sargento- ¿conversando? –le ve sorprendido- ¿eran conocidos o fue un encuentro casual? Necesitamos averiguar en el hotel si no está desaparecido uno de los huéspedes o trabajadores.

–El gerente dijo que todos los empleados estaban presentes -se cruzó de brazos respondiendo a su superior-

–Puede ser que escapara y regreso a otro horario para disimular -se agarró su barbilla-. Como estaban en el estacionamiento, tal vez la víctima pidió su auto o un cigarrillo hicieron una conversación para tomar confianza y de ahí el ataque –mueve sus manos con la explicación-.

–Tenemos la posible causa pero no el motivo -arrugo la frente Price-

–Algunos huéspedes tratan mal el personal y recuerda que hemos tenido casos donde la mucama fue abusada sexualmente -extiende sus manos e inclina la cabeza-. En algunas ocasiones ellas no denuncian pero se lo cuentan a un compañero de confianza o novio y ellos responden al ataque con otro más violento, puede que eso haya pasado.

–De ahí, tenemos el motivo de porque su pene estaba por fuera -respiro hondo-. Entonces iré al hotel a preguntar sobre si algún huésped ha desaparecido desde la mañana.

–Lleva una orden del fiscal -sugirió Jack- para pedir el resto de los videos para asegurarnos donde estaba la victima antes de ser atacado.

Jimmy afirmo con la cabeza luego abandono la habitación para dirigirse al fiscal, quien realizó la orden.

XXXX

5 pm

–Jack -el joven había regresado sin su compañera a las oficinas de la policía y se encontraba detrás de su escritorio esperando a su sargento que salió a almorzar con su esposa-

–Zeller -respondió el saludo-, veo que me estabas esperando -se le acercó-. Espero que sean buenas noticias sobre el caso.

–Se podría decir… -movió su palma de la mano al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba un ojo y hacia un gesto con la boca que mostraba sus dientes de la parte superior-.

–¿Debo suponer que son malas noticias? -cuestiono algo defraudado por ese gesto.

–Algo así… -respondió Brian-

–No me des tantas vueltas y dime directamente que es -se agarró de las caderas nuevamente-

–Nuestra víctima no es Will Graham -respondió-. Él está vivo y puede que sea nuestro sospechoso porque huyó en cuanto nos vio.

–¿Qué me estás diciendo? -Jack estaba sorprendido- ¿Quién es la persona muerta, entonces? -se agarró la cabeza por esa revelación-

–No lo sabemos -respondió- pero estuvimos hablando con la madre de Will y nos contó cosas interesantes sobre él -alzo la ceja-

–Necesito que te pongas a buscarlo de inmediato -ordeno el hombre de color-

–Lo haré pero Jack… -baja la cabeza posando sus manos en sus caderas cuando se levantó mientras se mordía sus labios-

–¿Hay más? -Preguntó el sargento a verlo de esa forma-

–Parte de esta investigación involucra el nombre del doctor Frederick Chilton y su clínica alrededor de este misterio -dijo de golpe-

–¿Frederick? -Jack se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿nuestro fiscal? –Zeller afirmo con la cabeza sin decir palabra- tendremos que entrevistarlo.

–Bev se fue a hacerlo en cuanto llegamos aquí -respondió.

Jack observaba que cada vez que tenían una pista esta le llevaba a otro callejón sin salida. No se preocupaba. Han tenido peores casos, en los cuales, han logrado cumplir la ley. Pero eso se debía a que tienen un buen fiscal, sin embargo, ahora él está involucrado en el caso. Solo esperaba que no tenga que ver en el asesinato.

XXX

Hospital psiquiátrico de Baltimore, 4 pm

La detective fue dejada en la entrada del hospital por su compañero Zeller luego de haber visitado a la señora Alana Bloom. Subió por las escalinatas y se dirigió hacia un pasillo que conducía hacia la oficina de Chilton.

Era el único fiscal que se sentía cómodo tener su oficina en un psiquiátrico pero como el doctor una vez le dijo: "has visto a los criminales y a los llamados locos. ¿Ahora entiendes quiénes son los realmente locos? Por eso me siento más cómodo en este lugar".

No le hizo caminar más ya que cerca del pasillo de las oficinas se hallaba el doctor con un paciente en su habitación y la familia de este. Por lo que pudo observar, era un nuevo recluso que llegaba al lugar.

Chilton salió para dejar a la familia despedirse. Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación ve a la china observándole.

–Agente Katz, ¿a qué se debe este honor? Espero que no sea para un caso o para internarse -dijo en broma porque sabía bien que si era para un caso-

–Efectivamente es por un caso -respondió ella con una mirada seria-

–Ya le envíe el permiso de la corte a Crawford para que les entreguen los videos de seguridad y cualquier información útil del hotel -mencionó-

–No… -negó la mujer con la cabeza y uno de sus mechones se pegó a su mejilla- sucede doctor Chilton –a pesar que era fiscal ella lo llamaba por su doctorado en medicina psiquiátrica- que su nombre… -se mordió el labio tratando de evitar las palabras salieran de su boca pero no pudo- involucrado –ellas escaparon-.

–Ya veo -Frederick agacho la vista y luego ladeo la cabeza con un movimiento, señal para que la chica le siguiera el paso de su bastón hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficina. Era de color blanca con un letrero de forma rectangular de unos 15 cm de largo por 5 de alto, que tenía escrito: "Dr. Chilton" en dorado- después de usted –abrió la puerta de manera caballerosa-. Pase, tome asiento. ¿Gusta algo de beber antes del trago amargo o después de él? -A pesar de las críticas que tenía Chilton de ser un sujeto tonto y raro, siempre se mostraba caballeroso y dispuesto en ayudar a sus colegas policías. Por eso estaba como fiscal.

–Gracias doctor -se sentó frente a su escritorio- prefiero por ahora agua y cuando se termine todo, un buen trago en el bar de siempre –cuando se terminaban un juicio todos los de la unidad, incluyendo al fiscal, se reunían por unos tragos en un bar llamado God's Eye. Nombre irónico para el lugar del pecado.

–Así será -sonrió sirviéndole un vaso con agua. Después se puso detrás de su escritorio frente a la agente- pero primero, el interrogatorio –extendió su mano para que dé inicio.

–Creo que necesitaré la ayuda del fiscal -no hablaba en broma. Solo quería recodarle a Chilton que también estaba en una posición delicada para participar- en caso de que usted, se niegue a hablarme de un paciente suyo: William Graham.

El hombre afirmo con la cabeza y una mirada seria por las palabras de la chica de ojos rasgados. Se relamió sus labios y luego los apretó al oír ese nombre.

–Tenemos entendido que fue su paciente -Frederick afirmo-, su madre nos dijo que servicios infantiles se lo quito para entregárselo a usted. ¿Por qué?

–Servicios infantiles fueron informados por el psiquiatra de Will, que su madre lo tenía en un descuido total y que ella se drogaba -respondió tranquilo-

–¿Puede explicarme? -continuó el interrogatorio que había iniciado.

–El psiquiatra escribió en un reporte que había encontrado a Alana, la madre de Will, drogada en más de una ocasión cuando lo fue a buscar a su consultorio; en otra momento, Will llegó drogado a su cita, cuando le preguntó solo le respondió que su madre le dio algo para saciar su hambre -hizo una pausa para beber agua-. Él preocupado fue a visitarles y la encontró en ese estado. Acto seguido se hizo la denuncia, pero como Will tenía una acusación de violación en su contra y sufría de esquizofrenia –ladeo la cabeza- termino bajo mi guardia.

–Ya veo -ella anotaba todo lo que Chilton le decía, aunque sabía que él lo repetiría en cualquier momento que se lo pidiera pero la rutina le obligaba hacerlo.

–Deberías ir a ver a su mamá -aconsejo el mayor.

–Lo hice -respondió- es por eso que estoy aquí.

–¿Qué fue lo que te dijo de mí? -pareciera que su lado fiscal se asomaba.

–Que hacías experimentos con tus pacientes -le vio de frente sin parpadear- ¿qué puedes decir de eso?

… -respiro hondo y luego exhalo pesadamente- Nunca he realizado experimentos o métodos ortodoxos sin autorización del paciente o de los familiares -en tono serio y firme-. Soy alguien de ley. El caso del Dr. Abel Gideon fue algo autorizado por él, ya que era de igual manera colega mío que necesitaba ayuda y quiso experimentar consigo mismo. Fue algo secreto, pues no queríamos dar a conocer avances hasta el final del método. El Dr. Gideon hizo un video donde explica los motivos y bajo qué términos, ahí mismo señaló que fue de manera voluntaria; se entregó una hoja de su puño y letra que tenía el mismo contenido que el vídeo. Solo firme. Otro abogado con un juez atestiguaron dando fe al documento. Como fue algo secreto, no se dio a conocer hasta que llegó Will.

–¿Por qué dice eso? -Beverly está sorprendida por esa confesión-

–Cuando Will llegó a mis manos, comenzó a tener lucidez. La esquizofrenia se curó cuando se le aplico el tratamiento de intoxicación -se inclina hacia ella- pero aquí entre nosotros, Will no tenía nada que se acerque a ninguna enfermedad mental para estar internado o bajo custodia -se separó de ella para pegarse al respaldo de su silla de cuero negro-. En un mes él estaba sano. En ese momento la acusación de haber experimentado con él apareció en un citatorio médico, el nombre del Dr. Gideon estaba acompañando al de Will como víctimas.

–¿Qué ocurrió con Will? -preguntó interesada en el personaje que era

–Escapo -una sola palabra respondió la que se formulaba Bev en su cabeza de como llego al estacionamiento y a la webcam.

–¿Cómo? -preguntó-

–Will aún era menor. Conoció a un enfermero que trabajaba aquí: Matthew Brown. Se llevaron enseguida, una conexión inmediata. Will lo admirada y paso lo inevitable. Huyeron juntos –respondió el doctor.

–¿Amor? -se imaginó un romance y la escena del crimen.

–No del tipo homosexual -contesto Chilton tomando su bastón entre sus manos-. Will lo veía como un hermano mayor, a uno que tenía que seguir y lo hizo.

–¿Sabe dónde podemos localizar a Brown? -preguntó aunque en su mente ya tenía la idea de donde se hallaba-

–Tengo sus papeles de aquí, pero como sabrás o te imaginaras que huyó incluso de su hogar para que no lo busquen -abrió un cajón para sacar un folder que contenía nombres de empleados.

–Por eso no lo buscaste, ¿verdad? -Chilton no respondió solo movía sus dedos en el folder que iba de la "A" a la "E"- Debo suponer que eso no ayudo en nada a tu juicio con la asociación ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda? –Beverly quería saber porque no lo reporto.

–Aquí esta Matthew Brown -saco una carpeta con tenía escrito: Brown M.-. Así es, eso me hundió un poco; y algo me dice que debí haberles pedido la ayuda –respondió-. Eso hubiera evitado que tú no estuvieras aquí preguntando por ellos -se lo entrego-. ¿Qué paso?

–Un cuerpo desfigurado con el pene expuesto. Una identidad falsa y desconocida. Creemos que el asesino es Will Graham. -Contesto con un suspiro pesado mientras se cruzaba las piernas-

–Creo que ya tienes la identidad y el sospechoso –tamboreó sus dedos contra la madera de su escritorio- … lo siento -torció el labio- debí haberles dicho y esta desgracia no hubiera pasado.

–Ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás -se cruzó de brazos- tu siempre lo dices.

–Y también digo que en el presente podemos cambiar el futuro -dijo en un tono de pésimo humor-. Si Matthew está muerto no sé qué habrá pasado entre ellos. Te confesaré porque no denuncie que hayan escapado, al menos no por mi cuenta.

–¿Al menos por tu cuenta? -Bev alzo la ceja derecha-.

–Will me confeso que se sentía a salvo en estos muros pero luego se puso nervioso cuando lo volvió a ver, -Beverly quería escuchar todo- cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con su psiquiatra. Él se lo quería llevar y sospecho que también tuvo que ver en la acusación en mi contra. Tiempo después me enteré que no fui la primera persona a la que el Dr. Gideon le preguntó sobre el experimento. Esa misma persona fue él más alterado por su desaparición, hizo la denuncia contra Brown y contra mí. Por eso estuve suspendido un tiempo –ahora ella sabía la verdad de la suspensión de Chilton como fiscal-.

–¿De quién me hablas? ¿Quién es esa persona? -cuestiono al doctor.

–Del Dr. Hannibal Lecter -en un tono serio-.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, ni siquiera Bloom pronunció su nombre pero si lo mencionaba.

–Él fue el psiquiatra de Will, el que denunció a su madre y a mí -agregó-. Un par de días antes de que él huyera con Brown, hubo un altercado entre Hannibal y Matthew en la piscina. Las cámaras solo los muestran discutiendo. Lecter lo buscó luego de ver a Will. William estaba hecho un manojo de nervios -entre lazo sus manos frente de sí-. No sé si eso lo motivo a escapar, pero luego de haber visto todos los casos de su unidad creí que era lo mejor, no buscarle.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza.

–Si sospechabas… debiste -trato de hablar ya que la imagen del fiscal que conocía se distorsionaba-

–Mis manos estaban atadas con juicios en mí contra, -su error y vergüenza como fiscal estaban abofeteándolo- creí que lo mejor para él era que no lo encontraran. Lo lamento -agacho la cabeza-.

–También yo… -se levantó de su asiento- ahora mi deber es encontrarlo.

–Necesitarán un nuevo fiscal, -busco en su tarjetero un nombre- ella es perfecta. Fue mi maestra y del Dr. Lecter -le entrego la tarjeta- prefiere asesorar pero si llega un buen caso en sus manos colabora.

–Bedelia Du Maurier… -susurro tocando la tarjeta-

–No olvides de este -le entregó otra-. Es al que debes entrevistar y no olvides preguntar nuevamente a Alana sobre él.

–¿Me lo dices como el doctor enfadado con él o el ex fiscal que nos ayudaba? -cuestiono al doctor.

–Como quieras aceptarlo -se levantó de su lugar y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Ambos se despidieron del otro. Beverly salió de la oficina y Frederick se puso a acomodar sus papeles cuando ella salió.

XXX

Hotel Georgian House

3 pm

El agente Jimmy Price camino hasta el loving del hotel. Presentó su placa al gerente que se encontraba detrás del mostrador entregando llaves a los huéspedes que llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Los rostros de la pareja inglesa se veían confusos y con miedo. Pensaron en cancelar e ir en otro hotel a hospedarse. Jimmy, les sonrió. El gerente, un hombre de color se disculpó por la interrupción. La pareja se quedó en el hotel.

Minutos después un intercambio sucedió, el agente entregaba una orden y el gerente le entregaba las observaciones de las últimas 24 horas de la cinta de vídeo y del registro digitalizado de los huéspedes.

El mayor extendió su brazo con una sonrisa agradeciendo el cierre del trato. Le afirmo que si el producto no le convence regresaría.

XXX

Oficinas de la policía de Baltimore,

División: Unidad de Victimas Especiales

5:30 pm

La negociación con el gerente del hotel fue de media hora, la búsqueda de las últimas cintas y los registros digitalizados traspasados a una unidad extraíble sumo una hora. En total, Jimmy Price estuvo en el hotel una hora y media.

Pensó que si fuera Zeller, él hubiera aprovechado ese tiempo con algún huésped. Luego se rio de esa idea. Price no era como el joven barbudo, ni aunque fuera joven otra vez.

Entró a su división con una caja entre manos, media hora después de la llegada de su compañero.

–Hello Jimmy -dijo Brian girando su asiento para ver el mayor.

–Hola Brian, ¿tienes planes para hoy? -Preguntó tranquilo dejando la caja en su propio escritorio-

–No. ¿Tienes algún plan? -respondió-

–Oh, sí. ¿Te parece una función de cine? -propuso-

–Excelente -sonrió-

–Bien -tomo una de las cintas y se la lanzo- tú pagas la pizza y yo las palomitas y el café

Zeller atrapo la cinta como Prince lo había hecho con él para que se quede a ayudarle a revisar las cintas que como vio en la caja que traía su compañero serán horas.

–La próxima vez ya no te creeré -refunfuño de brazos cruzados.

–Bueno, la próxima vez me aseguré de hacerte otro engaño -sonrió ampliamente y observo a su alrededor la pizarra con nombres con y sin rostros del crimen- ¿ya se está armando el rompecabezas?

–¿Rompecabezas? -Cuestiona el joven- Será rompecabezas con piezas revueltas, perdidas e incompletas.

Price se reía mientras se acercaba a la pizarra pero su risa se apagó cuando apareció el rostro de Chilton ahí.

–Ese es… -apunto con su dedo la fotografía bajo el nombre de Frederick Chilton-

–Así es -dijo Jack entrando al lugar- Katz fue a entrevistarlo. En cualquier momento regresa con la información.

–¿Entonces quien es nuestro fiscal ahora? -el que aparentaba ser mayor de todos por las canas, se agarró de las caderas mirando a su superior-

–Tengo que pedir uno a la corte -el hombre de color torció sus labios-

–No se preocupe jefe -agregó el joven de los tres- nosotros solo tenemos que encargarnos de entregar todo al fiscal y él de atraparlo.

–El problema es que si el fiscal que nos mandan es un fracaso, de nada sirve investigar a fondo -finalizo Jack.

–Eso se puede arreglar -dijo la agente para unirse a la discusión- hable con Chilton. Me dio unos datos sobre Will y porque estaba involucrado -se a cerco a la pizza clavando con un alfiler una tarjeta-. Además de quien podría ser la identidad de nuestro muerto –escribió con un plumón negro, un nombre finalizado con un signo de interrogación sobre una hoja que corto para colocarlo encima de las fotos de la víctima desconocida.

–Matthew Brown ¿Cómo posible víctima? y el Dr. Hannibal Lecter ¿cómo otro sospechoso a la lista? -Jack leía los nombres así como los demás integrantes- Explícate Katz.

Beverly hizo un resumen de su conversación con Frederick. Indicando como el doctor Lecter estaba relacionado en las denuncias y como Brown huyó con Will.

–Por último, me entregó esta tarjeta para pedir ayuda a la fiscalía -le entrego una tarjeta a Jack-

–Gracias -leyó el nombre de Bedelia Du Maurier en ella-. Bien, ahora tenemos lo siguiente: dos sospechosos de homicidio, un motivo posiblemente pasional.

–Jack, ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Brian esperando órdenes.

–Primero, Jimmy y tu revisaran las cintas; -apunto a cada uno de ellos- segundo, Beverly investiga sobre ese tal Brown -se a cerco a la tarjeta del doctor-.Y yo, haré una visita al psiquiatra.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se fueron a realizar sus labores asignadas.

XXX

Consultorio del Dr. Hannibal Lecter

8:00 pm

Jack llego a aquella casa que aparentaba dos pisos, la cual le servía de consultorio del doctor. Desde la banqueta observaba el lugar, pensando que de día se debe apreciar mejor el lugar ya que el alumbrado no era lo suficiente para mostrar todo. Subió los escalones cruzando la puerta. Escucho detrás de la puerta, unas voces sonaban en su interior; una más gruesa que la otra. Imagino que el doctor estaba en consulta por lo que decidió sentarse y esperar, aunque eso le lleve más de una hora.

Su espera no duro más que 10 minutos. La puerta se abrió y él se levantó a ver a dos hombres salir de la habitación, imagino que uno era el doctor.

–¿Dr. Lecter? -extendió su mano al hombre barbudo y de baja estatura a comparación del rubio que estaba a su lado- Soy el agente Jack Crawford,

–Detesto ser descortés, pero está es la salida para mis pacientes -interrumpió el rubio con una expresión seria.

El otro hombre se giró a mirar a su doctor que hizo la aclaración de la confusión.

–Oh, Dr. Lecter, lo lamento -Jack metió su mano derecha en el interior de su saco- Soy el comandante de la unidad victimas especiales, Jack Crawford. ¿Puedo entrar? –mostró su placa.

–Puede aguardar en la sala de espera -respondió acercando su rostro a la placa para confirmar su autenticad- Franklyn te veré en la siguiente semana –se dirigió a su paciente de manera tranquila-. Al menos que, por supuesto, tenga relación con él.

Al decir eso Franklyn se detuvo y ladeo su cabeza observando al comandante.

–No, esto se trata de usted -aunque en su mente estaba diciendo que de su otro paciente-

El otro suspiro de alivio y abandono el lugar. Lecter solo afirmo con la cabeza y cerro su puerta un momento mientras Crawford esperaba en la sala de espera.

–Por favor, pase -finalmente el doctor se asomó por la puerta que abrió a su consultorio-

Jack entro a la habitación y encontró dos sillones de cuero uno frente a otro. Un librero junto a la puerta, otros que formaban una biblioteca en un segundo piso; cuyas escaleras estaban cerca del escritorio de madera. "posiblemente es caoba" pensó al verlo. Un bonsái cerca de la ventana cubierta por cortinas negras con rayas rojas. Y un mueble frente a ellas, donde los pacientes se acostaban para ser tratados. Cuando el doctor cerró la puerta otro librero más pequeño asomo y un perchero a su lado.

–¿Puedo preguntar de qué trata? -inicio el doctor el interrogatorio antes que el comandante tras cerrar la puerta.

–Puede preguntar, pero antes yo le haré preguntas a usted -respondió asegurando su lugar. El rubio solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿espera a otros pacientes?

–Estamos solos -contestó separando un poco los brazos de los costados-.

–¿No tiene secretaria? -hizo notar su observación en la sala de espera.

–Esta predispuesta a caprichos románticos. Siguió su corazón hasta el Reino Unido -Jack rio mientras el doctor se acercaba a él con una sonrisa-. Una tristeza verla partir.

Ambos hombres caminaron uno a lado del otro hasta el escritorio, donde el hombre de color camino hacia el tomando uno de los dibujos del doctor. Estaba sorprendido y maravillado por su talento. Lecter no le quitaba la vista de encima.

–¿Son suyos doctor? -Jack tomo uno para mirarlo de cerca.

–Entre los primeros -respondió tocando el mismo dibujo de una mansión que asemejaba a un castillo-. Era mi internado en París –destaco.

–La cantidad de detalles es increíble -mencionó Jack impresionado-. Ahora comprendo porque sus dibujos merecieron una pasantía en la universidad de Johns Hopkins.

–Comienzo a sospechar que me está investigando, comandante Crawford -dijo Lecter mirando como el comandante caminaba agarrando de sus caderas observando el lugar-

–No, no –giro hacia él. Aun no quería decirle que es un sospechoso hasta el final-. Antes de entrar usted me dijo si visita tenía estaba relacionada con el paciente que se acaba de ir –apunto con su pulgar derecho por encima de su propio hombro-. Bueno, me temó que estoy aquí por otro paciente.

–¿Otro? -el doctor ladeo su cabeza confuso-

–William Graham -dijo directamente el nombre y el doctor separo sus labios al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos. Se notaba lo sorprendido que estaba por ese nombre.

–Wi… William -murmuro el nombre sosteniéndose de su escritorio porque sentía que iba a caerse- hace años que no escucho de él –se repuso- ¿Dónde está?

–Me temó que en la morgue -Jack era directo en este tipo de comentarios.

El doctor palideció. Comenzó a sentir calor, sus manos sudaban y su labio temblaba.


End file.
